The invention relates to apparatus for stretching and linking a vertical blind slat-cloth and more particularly to apparatus of the type having a weight for stretching the slat-cloth and a weight-case for housing the weight together with the bottom part of the slat-cloth and connecting the same to a linking cord.
A vertical blind has a plurality of vertical slats movably supported on a head-rail, each slat including a top hanger and a slat-cloth suspended from the top hanger, and an apparatus for stretching the slat-cloth and connecting the bottom part of the slat-cloth to linking cords. The cord is arranged to keep the slats from moving too far away from each other while at the same time giving the slats sufficient freedom to move within a normal range.
The known apparatus has a weight of a metallic plate enveloped in the bottom part of the slat-cloth to give an extension thereto and a belt of a synthetic resin material to fasten the weight and the slat-cloth together and connect the same directly to the cord, the belt being provided on the both sides thereof with slits and hooks for coupling engagement with the weight and the cord.
However, the known apparatus has disadvantages, one of which is that, when the cord is accidentally trodden or forcibly drawn in use, the hook or slit in the belt is easy to break, otherwise the cord will be broken. Another disadvantage is that the slat-cloth is dragged on the floor when it is lengthened through use.
It is the primary object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus free from the disadvantages as described above. This and other objects of the invention will be seen by reference to the description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.